


Ignoring Life's Problems and Eating Breakfast Instead

by Missmaddiej



Series: Untold Stories of an Alien Invasion [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmaddiej/pseuds/Missmaddiej
Summary: In 24 hours, Tony, Stephen and all of their friends will be on an alien planet, starting new lives. But right now all Stephen wants to do is have breakfast in bed with the man he loves.A one-shot that takes place during Conquered Worlds





	Ignoring Life's Problems and Eating Breakfast Instead

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place during chapter 4 of Conquered Worlds, I mentioned that Stephen brought Tony breakfast in bed, and I had to write about it. Consider this an apology for the end of the chapter

Stephen crept into the room, using his elbow to turn on the light.

The sudden light in the room caused Tony to groan and roll over saying "What the fuck Bruce, you wouldn't like it if I just went into your room and turned the light on while you were sleeping, now would you."

Stephen chuckled before saying "That wasn't Bruce, Anthony, it was someone much better."

The engineer turned over, a smile now on his face having recognized the voice "Stephen, what are you doing here?" he asked, his voice raspy from just waking up.

"I brought you breakfast, love," He responded sitting on the bed next to his boyfriend, giving him his plate.

"What did I do to deserve this, what did I do to deserve a boyfriend as good as you?" Tony asked, smiling at the man he loved.

"You've been a pretty awesome boyfriend yourself," Stephen replied, before letting out a yawn.

"What time did you get off?" Tony asked starting to take in the tiredness in the younger man's features.

"5:45," Stephen replied, knowing where this conversation was going.

"And what time did you go in yesterday?" Tony asked, sharply, but with no malice in his voice.

"6:30" Stephen replied, accepting his fate.

"Go to sleep Stephen, I could use a bit more myself, so I'll be right here with you," Tony said softly, before wrapping his arms around the taller man. He drifted to sleep, to dreams, to a world where he could live out his life with Stephen how he wanted, ignoring the events that would occur later that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)  
> Join my [ironstrange discord server](https://discord.gg/TxYXxQS)


End file.
